


长嫂

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: 祠堂做爱。





	长嫂

钟声已经敲过了12点。嘉尔坐在沙发上，等那人归家。他一向没耐心，但在这个家里，能让他耐心等待的也只有那个人。

窗外下着鹅毛大雪。嘉尔不喜欢冬天，太冷了。但安静的雪夜和酒精总能让他想到一些东西。

一些已经找不回来的过去。

 

王凯进门的脚步急匆匆，踏破了一室安静。鞋底沾上的雪安静地融化进门口的地毯里，洇开一片湿色。他把肩上披着的落满雪花的风衣交给下人去挂好，又弯下腰去换上拖鞋。外面太冷，冻得他手指都发红，僵硬着微微颤抖。

“王嘉尔。”王凯接过管家递过来的热牛奶，却不急着喝，只是捧在手心里暖手。他还没来得及回卧室去换上睡衣，脱了外套便只剩下一件奶白到几乎透明的白色衬衣在身上松松的罩着。他太瘦了。王嘉尔抬起醉眼看着面前日思夜想的人，根本挪不开眼。

“为什么你这么不喜欢听话呢。”他叹了口气，“从小就这样。”

“我哪有！”王嘉尔几乎暴起。刚刚还懒躺在沙发上，这一刻听到指控便忍不住要跳起来辩驳，却被酒精搞得失去平衡，皱着眉摇头，差一点摔到王凯面前。

“我……我没有！”他想辩解，脑子里却只有扶住他的那只通红的手，被牛奶温热后抓住他赤裸手腕的手，那只曾经带他攀上极乐天堂的熟悉的手。

王嘉尔抬起头，却只来得及捉到王凯一个背影：“带他去祠堂。规矩是要说明白的。”

“不用抓着我！我自己会走。”他躲开下人，冷笑一声，“你们还真够听他话的。”也不管有什么回应，大步追随着王凯的脚步上了楼。

他倒要看看嫂子能有什么花样。

 

王凯抓住那根牛皮的坚韧鞭子，拿起又放下。他绝非不忍心下手——他从不是优柔寡断之人，也绝不是因为两人曾经的错乱关系。可嘉尔醉酒的难受样子还在他眼前徘徊。或许是太累了，连幻觉都出现，他甚至听到有人喊他的名字。

那个人之后，再没有人这样叫过他了。王凯凝神，转过身冷冷对走到他身后的嘉尔道：“跪下。”又越过他去关上祠堂的门，鞭子被他遗忘在供桌上。

“王凯。”刚挂上最后一道锁，他便听到耳边有人唤他。滚烫的酒气扑到他面上，把他烫得发抖，连冷静也装不下去，还未做出动作便被抓住两手锁在门上，不能动弹，被火热的身躯和冰冷的铁门包围，挣扎都无力。

“嘉尔，你放手！”王凯怒极，他绝然想不到嘉尔竟敢在这里跟他造次，然而却不知是否是想到了前几天两人之间发生的事情，紧绷的身体又软了下来。

他又放低语气，商量一样开口：“嘉尔，你放开我。”

“我偏不放。”嘉尔又凑近了一点，连下身也贴了上来，彻彻底底把嫂子禁锢在自己的怀抱里，气息也一路追上那只还未从寒夜里缓过来的冰凉耳朵，坏心地冲里面吹起，又吮住耳垂，含含糊糊道：“嫂子说什么呢。嘉尔还怕自己一放手，嫂子便像前几天一样爽完就跑了。”那条舌头追着他不愿放，又惩罚一样轻咬耳骨，把王凯弄得全身发软，连拒绝的话也说不出口。他又想起那天的夜里，只有摇晃晃的烛火和两人。

“嫂子为什么不理我呢。”嘉尔嘟嘟囔囔，咬不清的字钻进王凯耳朵，那句“嫂子”刺得他生疼。他对待旁人冷淡惯了，平时绝对连随便也不肯的主，偏对这个自己看着长大的孩子讲不出一句不行。“嫂子这里——也很喜欢嘉尔啊。”嘉尔改用一只手锁住王凯细瘦的双腕，右手一路向下，轻轻戳着鼓胀起来的凸起，伴着那声喘息叹了口气。

“可是嫂子为什么不愿意承认呢。”嘉尔上面的嘴讲着醉话，落在下面的手却绝对清醒，只三两下便轻松解开裤子，探了进去，握住那根漂亮性器。“嫂子好烫手哦。”那只从小便学会握枪的手带着粗糙枪茧，随意套弄了一两下，便感到身下的人浑身一颤。

“还是这么敏感啊。”大拇指假装不经意擦过敏感软嫩的龟头，刺激到王凯几乎要射出来，然而却紧咬着牙关，一声呻吟也不肯留给他。

“何必呢，王凯。”这个称呼惊到他。他很久很久没听人唤过自己的名字，只有曾经的丈夫有在床上这样叫过自己，那么情难自禁，就这样脱口而出。

“但你看好了，我不是他。”那张嘴一路向下，热情地吻住他的他细腻的皮肤，在颈项上种下一颗颗标记。“你现在是我的——我的女人，”嘉尔笑着轻咬他，不管他轻微的挣扎，把手从跟性器的深度交流中解放出来，扯下那根深蓝色条纹丝绸的领带，把那双逃走的手又捉到一起绑好，绑成一份漂亮礼物，永远珍藏起来不给外人亵渎他的机会。

连那些人肮脏的眼神碰到他都应该被刺瞎。王嘉尔阴暗的想。他这么好，这么完美——

“该拥有你一辈子的人是我呀。”嘉尔呢喃着亲吻王凯失去血色的侧脸。

“你疯了，王嘉尔。”王凯冷冷道。“比起祠堂，你更应该去精神病院，是我带你来错了地方。”

“你还不明白我对你的爱吗！”嘉尔暴怒。他几乎无法忍受这种评价，然而却迅速冷静下来，从刚才的危险情绪中解脱了出来。“你其实明白的。”

那条笔挺的西装裤掉到地上，露出两条笔直修长的腿。

“你也喜欢我的，王凯。”

嘉尔一手搂住王凯的腰，把自己的裤子也解下来，一脚踢开。

“那个小混账是你给我大哥生的吗？”

“王嘉尔！”王凯转过头来怒视他。他万万没想到这兔崽子居然敢说出这种话，前几天见他回来奔丧，还以为他已经成熟了，没想到骨子里还是小孩心性。

你这样，我怎么放心把帮派放手交给你。话还没说出口，便被嘉尔踮起脚吻住，连呼吸都被攥紧。小孩蛮横地侵入他，把他占满，跟他交换呼吸。缺氧的恍惚中王凯仿佛以为自己也醉了，或许这不是现实，是他死后该下的地狱，在吻他的也不是与他不伦恋的小叔子，而是在被他背叛的那个男人。

“王凯，你看清楚，我是谁。”

一只手伸进内裤，捏了一手还未回温的软肉，向臀缝探去的手指被流出的肠液打湿，没想到几天不见，这里就想他想到不行了，连强奸都能让他兴奋。“嫂子太浪荡了……跟大哥上床的时候，也这样吗。”嘉尔下身贴近那只屁股，顺着深深的股沟轻擦，龟头磨过那只饥渴的嘴，却又不着急进去。“求我吧，王凯。”

“求我我就操你。”

嘉尔掰开王凯紧咬住下唇的牙关，凑过去观察刻下的那道血痕：“为什么要这样呢，你不是最喜欢我这样的吗……”

“你上次……不是很爽的吗。”嘉尔更加肆无忌惮地伸出舌头舔尽唇上的鲜血，又有新的血流出来。像铁锈的味道，可是又带一点甜，他好喜欢。

王凯闭上眼。他们就这样僵持在门前吊灯下，如雕像一般凝固，只等待谁来为他们刻上最后一个印记。

“操我。”仿佛隔了一个世纪，遥远的声音从耳边传来。王凯又小声重复了一遍：“嘉尔，求你……操我！”连话都等不及说完，王凯还以为嘉尔已经醉到困睡，没想到那根肉棒直接长驱直入进入了他，把他紧紧的样子操开，开拓成欢迎自己的样子。

王凯小声呻吟，他再也憋不住自己，连门外也不在乎，被嘉尔压在门上后入的感觉和他从前的性体验完全不一样，那种看不到对方面孔的刺激感觉让他完全放开了自己，把自己都敞开送给对方，只要能让他爽。

只要能把他操上高潮。

嘉尔的手不老实地伸进空荡荡的纯白衬衣，伸手勾住那枚空荡荡的乳环。“用绳子把这里拴住，永远锁在床上怎么样呢。”他凑到王凯耳边轻轻说，仿佛说出口的是什么天长地久。然而王凯以及被这样刺激的性幻想震撼，他甚至开始想象自己被这样锁在床上哪里也不能去的样子——或许还怀着孕，鼓起的肚子和涨奶的胸，躺在精致的丝绸床单上等男人回家。这种可耻的想象轰的一声把他击垮，他忍不住开始挣扎，却又被更深更用力的插入安抚了下去。

嘉尔甚至没发现王凯是什么时候哭的。他只觉得自己爽到要射出来了，便在王凯体内这样射了出来，直到抽出时才发现空气安静得让人难过。王凯就这样安安静静地在他身前供他发泄，连挣扎和呜咽都没有地无声哭泣着，泪珠从眼眶中滑落，像个安静的被玩坏的漂亮洋娃娃。

“你……你怎么啦？”

嘉尔一下子不知所措。一定是我做错了，我不该这样……他急忙拿自己的衣袖给王凯擦眼泪，连安慰都毫无章法：“你别这样啊，王凯……凯哥，嫂子，”他着急地捧住王凯歪到一边的脸，认真道：“我错了，凯凯，我再也不会这样，这样强迫你了，我错了，你打我吧，你不要这样……”

“嘉尔，我累了。”王凯躲过他的目光，看着地面。“带我去休息吧。”

“陪我一起睡觉。我怕冷。”


End file.
